


A fork in the road

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A life changing decision.





	A fork in the road

Our story starts in a remote corner of North America, Neville and Luna Longbottom are embarking on their quest to rescue magical creatures and their twin sons wish to sell their line of potions.

Neville smiled. "This is going to be the greatest adventure."

Luna agreed, "It sure is."

They soon came to a fork in the road.

Lorcan said, "We have two choices here. We split up and go our separate ways, or we both go the same way."

Lysander grinned. "I vote we split up."

Neville replied, "There's no need for us to do that."

Luna frowned. "I don't want to set you loose in the world alone just yet."

Lorcan reassured her, "We'll be fine, mum."

Lysander smiled. "Trust us."

Neville added, "Plus it means they won't be annoying us on our search for the Snallygasters."

Luna sighed. "Ok, fine. But, meet us at the inn before we leave."

Lorcan beamed, "Sure, mum. We can do that."

Lysander stated, "Have fun on your search."

Neville responded, "And you have fun selling your potions."

The twins took the left path and their parents took the right.

Luna asked, "Do you think that they'll be alright, Nev?"

Neville assured her, "They'll be just fine."


End file.
